Chris's Dream
by raspberry truffles
Summary: This is my way of finding a more acceptable ending to the LuRe storyline. There is no character death in this fic. The characters are Luke, Reid,Katie,Chris with a tiny bit of Kim. Don't be fooled by the title, this is not a happy story for Chris.


**A/N So I have been thinking about all of the inconsistencies of the current debacle known as Reid vs the train and really the only plausible explanation to me is that it is a dream, because there are always many things that don't make sense but seem sensible when you dream them. I have decided that it must be Chris's dream as the episodes have been so Chris centric. Please read and review and let me know what you think. You can tell me you hate it and that it's total crap, which it probably will be as I am really pissed off at the moment. Thanks for taking this ride with me.**

Chris woke up feeling groggy and not any better than he had before the operation. 'That's strange' he thought to himself, 'I should feel much better now that I have a new heart, even though it is Reid Oliver's, the bastard. That must be the problem; I'm too nice for his heart.' Then he looked up and saw Katie crying.

"Hey, Katie what's wrong? Why are you still crying? I'm going to be fine now with this new heart."

"What new heart? What do you know? Why hasn't anybody told me about this? Do your parents know?" Katie couldn't stop all of the questions from tumbling out of her mouth.

Chris was confused, 'Katie should know about this, she was the one who told me that Reid had gone to Bay City to get me a new heart.'

"What are you talking about, Katie? Yesterday, after I spoke to Reid, when he finally admitted that he stole the fellowship from me," he couldn't help but add smugly, "he went out into the hall and saw all of the happy couples, and realized that he had to move heaven and earth to get me that heart in Bay City, so that we could be together."

"What are you talking about, Chris? Reid didn't even come in yesterday he was busy working on a special project with Luke. They were at my place the whole day; Reid said they needed privacy as they had been trying to complete a project, but that life kept getting in the way. Personally, I think they just wanted to have crazy man sex in private."

"Ew, Katie, I don't want an image of the two of them in my head, I'm suffering enough as it is." Chris said shuddering.

"Katie, you must be wrong, Reid got in his car after telling Luke that he loved him and drove to Bay City. I'm sure of it." Chris stated emphatically.

"Okay, Chris maybe you're right, I'll go and check with Dr. Dixon." Katie replied, trying not to upset Chris.

Just as Katie was about to exit Chris's room he said, "Oh my God, Reid is dead and I have his heart in my chest. Ew, I hope that it doesn't have any adverse affect on my personality" he said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean, Chris? Why would Reid be dead?" Katie said feeling worried about this crazy Chris, but also about Reid. She cared about Reid and she certainly didn't want to see him dead.

"Well, when Reid went to get the heart from Bay City, he ran into some difficulties. He was about ten minutes away from the hospital when he heard a train. Reid being Reid didn't want to wait, so he decided to race across the tracks ahead of the train. Unfortunately, his car stalled while he was on the tracks, and then his seatbelt got stuck and he couldn't get out of his car. Now fortunately, he didn't die immediately and they brought him back to Memorial, he signed over his power of attorney to Luke and promptly succumbed to brain death and that was that. Tom was there to expedite the legal matters and Dr. Dixon ran the tissue tests and amazingly Reid was a perfect match for me. Luke was upset, of course, but he knew how important it was for me to live, so he put aside his grief and signed the papers. He said good bye to Reid and John led the transplant team and voila I have Reid's heart. Isn't it great that he was a match for me, otherwise I might have died?"

At that moment Katie saw Chris for who he really was and was horrified. 'How could he be so cavalier about Reid's apparent death and the gift of his heart to Chris? How could he belittle Luke's grief?' Katie was still processing all that Chris had told her when the door suddenly swung open.

"Hey, how's the patient?" asked Reid sombrely, knowing that this must be a difficult time for Katie.

"Oh thank God you're alive!" she smiled throwing her arms around him.

"Uh yeah Katie, why wouldn't I be?" Reid asked, puzzled.

"How can you be alive when you got hit by a train and had your heart put in my chest?" Chris asked indignantly, feeling robbed.

"What are you talking about? What train? Why would my heart be in your chest when I clearly need it in mine?"

Chris calmly explained the details to Reid. "You were driving to Bay City to get me a heart, you decided to outrun a train when your car stalled on the tracks, your seatbelt was stuck so you couldn't get out of the car and then you got hit by the train."

"Why on earth would I try to out run a train? I'm sure that I could undo my seatbelt especially when a train was coming to mow me down. Finally, I would never drive to pick up a heart for you, I would have gotten Luke to lend me a helicopter, I'm sure he has access to at least one, so I could get to the hospital quickly and safely. You must have dreamed this, when did you think that I left on this fools errand?"

"You left yesterday afternoon right after you admitted that you had stolen the fellowship out from under me." Chris said still feeling smug about Reid's admission.

"Who said what now? I would never admit to cheating Chris, because I never cheated. I may have found a way to work the angles so that I was in the best position to win the prize, but I can assure it was my hard work that won the fellowship. I earned it, Chris. I would never say otherwise." Reid finished coldly.

"I don't believe you, Reid. I know what you said yesterday and that's what I believe. I think that you are changing your story because Katie is here."

"Believe whatever makes you feel better, but I wasn't even at the hospital yesterday, I was at home with Luke. You can ask him if you don't believe me."

"I know that you were with Luke, but you weren't at home, you were here in the parking lot telling him that you love him." Chris said smugly.

"Okay then Chris, I think that that is my cue to leave." Reid replied about to exit the room.

"Wait, wait" Chris called.

"What is it now?" Reid asked, trying but failing to be patient.

"I need your heart" Chris said patiently, as if that wasn't obvious. "You're a match and without it I might die."

Reid just stared at Chris. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to Chris's bizarre statement.

"Well Chris, I'm kind of attached to my heart and I need it to stay where it is, or I will die."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I know that you have to die in order for me to get your heart, but if you don't get hit by a train, how are you planning on managing your death?"

'Old age, preferably' Reid thought to himself, but he decided to try a different approach with Chris. "Well Chris" he began gently, trying to ignore the crazy situation, "even if I did die, and we were a match, you still wouldn't be able to have my heart because I am a gay man. As a gay man I am not legally able to donate, blood, tissue or organs due to the high risk of transmitting HIV and AIDS. We gays are considered too high risk under the law to be donors."

"Oh my God, you are useless to me. Even if you did die you would be completely useless to me! Get out of my room." Chris sighed wearily feeling completely defeated. 'Why do these things always happen to me? It's not fair' he whined inwardly.

Reid quickly left while he had the opportunity to escape. Katie tried to follow but Chris stopped her.

"Where are you going Katie? Can't you stay and keep me company?" Chris wheedled.

"Gee, I'd love to Chris" she responded with a big, fake smile, "but I uh have to go and relieve the babysitter and look after Jacob."

"Can't someone else look after Jacob? He's just a baby, he won't care if you're there or not. I need you, Katie" he whined.

"No, I'm sorry, but I really have to go" she said more forcefully, because it was the truth. She needed to be away, far away, from this awful man who had just tried to kill Reid so that he could live. 'How did I ever think that I was in love with him? He's a toad!'

"I'll send your parents in to sit with you. I've got to go, bye" she said and quickly exited before he could call her back.

Katie nearly ran down Kim in her haste to escape from Chris. "Oh, sorry Kim! I have to go and pick up Jacob. I'll come back when I can" she finished, desperate to avoid any awkward questions that might cause her to lie. 'How do you tell someone that their dying son is a monster, who probably doesn't even deserve to live? You don't! You avoid, avoid, avoid!' This was Katie's new mantra.

Katie picked up Jacob from the babysitter and headed home. When she walked in she was happy to see Reid and Luke looking rumpled and happy.

"I see that Chris's plans for your heart haven't slowed you down, Reid" Katie said with a slow smile.

"Nope" replied Reid, smugly.

"What plans could Chris have for your heart?" Luke asked feeling very confused.

"Oh Chris had some crazy dream where I drove to Bay City to get a heart for him and got hit by a train, because my car stalled and my seatbelt got stuck. I died, was transported back to Memorial and gave Chris my heart. How lame is that for a dream?"

"Pretty lame," agreed Luke. "Why would you drive? Why wouldn't you just borrow a helicopter from me?"

Reid smirked at Katie. "That's what I said to Chris."

"Your car would never stall like that; you have the bloody thing serviced every other week to make sure it is in perfect working order. Your seatbelt got stuck? What does that even mean? You could have stretched it to get yourself out of it or cut it with medical scissors from your bag."

"Yup, after all I am a brilliant neurosurgeon; I cut things for a living. I'm pretty sure that I would be able to get out of a seatbelt under even the most trying of situations. Seatbelts don't kill."

"Finally, even if for some reason you couldn't defeat the evil seatbelt, Chris could never get your heart because you are gay. Everyone at Memorial knows that and wouldn't risk an illegal transplant."

"Yes, I had to point that out to him too. He seemed to conveniently forget the fact that I am gay and therefore cannot donate my heart to him. Once I told him that, I was able to escape from him and come home to you. So once again I am very happy to be a gay man!"

"So does this mean that Chris will probably die or do you think that he will get a new heart?" Luke asked quietly.

"It's still possible that he will get a new heart, but it seems unlikely. He simply waited too long to get proper treatment and that has led him to this predicament. I'm sorry Katie, but I really think that Chris will probably die within the next week or so." Reid finished as gently as he could.

"You know what Reid; I'm sort of over Chris right now. I saw a new side to him that was just plain ugly. He definitely should have gotten treatment as soon as he knew something was wrong. If he had gotten proper help immediately this whole situation could possibly have been avoided. I feel sorry for Bob and Kim, because the death of a child, no matter how old the child is, is always traumatic. As for myself, I feel that I have had a lucky escape. I don't ever want to be with someone who is capable of such selfish and reckless behaviour. I deserve better and so does Jacob!"

"Yes you do" agreed Reid.

"Well, it's late and I'm exhausted. I'm just going to put Jacob dpwn and then I'm going to go to bed too. Are you staying over, Luke?"

Luke looked at Reid, who just smiled encouragingly, "yeah I'd like to, if you don't mind?" Luke answered shyly.

"I don't mind at all. You're always welcome here, Luke." Katie smiled at the two men. "You two deserve a happy ending!"

**Well that's it. It was really fun to write, and surprisingly it has made me feel just a little bit better. Please let me know what you think. Thanks**


End file.
